Pochiko no shiawasena nichijou
Lyrics Nihongo ねぇねぇ　ごしゅじんー？ボールを投げてくださいっ 追いかけるのです。遊んでくださいっ ねぇねぇ　ごしゅじんー？えんばん投げてくださいっ 追いかけるのです。遊んでくださいっ (せ～の！) いっかいまわって　にーかいまわって さんかいまわって　ぐるぐる… よんかいまわって　ごーかいまわって ろっかいまわって　わん！(わんわん！) じゅっかいまわって　ひゃっかいまわって せんかいまわって　ぐるぐる… もういやっ！なでなでしてほしいですー！ いまさら？？首輪つけるなんて！ 逃げたりしないですっ しっぽは正直ですよっ！ いつでもごしゅじんあいらびゅー！ 「わー！ごしゅじんっ！さんぽにつれてってほしいですっ！」 「ゲームやってる場合じゃないですよーっ」 「おー！あんなところに野犬の群れが…」 「ごしゅじんお守りするのですーーっっ！」 おひざの上は　お気に入りなのっ ちょっと重いけど…眠くなるまで我慢してて 今夜は満月ですね　明日も晴れますよっ さんぽは公園に決めたっ！ ごしゅじんあいらびゅー！ 首輪つけるなんて！ なーんにも心配いらないですっ いつでもいっしょ！ リードなんてつけなくても ずっとずっとそばにいますから Romaji nee nee goshujin? booru wo nagete kudasai oikakeru no desu. asonde kudasai nee nee goshujin? enban nagete kudasai oikakeru no desu. asonde kudasai (se~ no!) ikkai mawatte niikai mawatte sankai mawatte guruguru… yonkai mawatte gookai mawatte rokkai mawatte wan! (wanwan!) jukkai mawatte hyakkai mawatte senkai mawatte guruguru… mou iya! nadenade shite hoshii desu! ima sara?? kubiwa tsukeru nante! nigetari shinai desu shippo wa shoujiki desu yo! itsudemo goshujin airabyuu! "Waa! Goshujin! Sanpo ni tsuretette hoshii desu!" "Game yatteru baai janai desu yooo!" "Oooo! Anna tokoro ni yaken no mure ga..." "Goshujin omamori suru no desuuuu!" ohiza no ue wa oki ni iri nano chotto omoi kedo… nemuku naru made gaman shitete konya wa mangetsu desu ne ashita mo haremasu yo sanpo wa kouen ni kimeta! goshujin airabyuu! kubiwa tsukeru nante! nanni mo shinpai iranai desu itsudemo issho! lead nante tsukenakute mo zutto zutto soba ni imasu kara English Hey, hey, Master? Please throw the ball I’ll chase it. Please play with me Hey, hey, Master? Please throw the frisbee I’ll chase it. Please play with me (Let’s go!) Spin one time, spin two times Spin three times, round and round… Spin four times, spin five times Spin six times, woof! (Bow-wow!) Spin ten times, spin a hundred times Spin a thousand times, round and round… Enough already! I want you to pet me! At this kinda time?? What’s with the collar? I’m not gonna run My tail can’t lie! I love you always, Master! "Wow! Master! Take me for a walk!" "It's not the case when you're doing a game!" "Ohhh! The herd of wild dogs in that kind of place,..." "Observe me, Master!" My favorite is being on your lap I’m a little heavy… But please bear with me till I get sleepy It’s full moon tonight, it will be sunny tomorrow We will walk to the park! I love you, Master! What’s with the collar? There’s nothing to be worried about; We’ll always be together! Even if you don’t leash me I’ll always, always stay on your side Long Version ねぇねぇ　ごしゅじんー？ボールを投げてくださいっ 追いかけるのです。遊んでくださいっ ねぇねぇ　ごしゅじんー？えんばん投げてくださいっ 追いかけるのです。遊んでくださいっ (せ～の！) いっかいまわって　にーかいまわって さんかいまわって　ぐるぐる… よんかいまわって　ごーかいまわって ろっかいまわって　わん！(わんわん！) じゅっかいまわって　ひゃっかいまわって せんかいまわって　ぐるぐる… もういやっ！なでなでしてほしいですー！ いまさら？？首輪つけるなんて！逃げたりしないですっ しっぽは正直ですよっ！いつでもごしゅじんあいらびゅー！ ねぇねぇ　ごしゅじんー？木登り見ててくださいっ 駆け抜けるのです。ごほうびくださいっ ごしゅじん！ごしゅじんー！よそみしないでくださいっ 駆け抜けるのです。ごほうびくださいっ (せ～の！) 1秒待っても　2秒待っても 3秒待っても　くれない… 4秒待っても　5秒待っても 6秒待っても　わん！(がるるー！) 何秒待っても　何秒待っても 何秒待っても　くれない… いじわるっ！なでなでしてほしいですー！ いまさら？？首輪つけるなんて！逃げたりしないですっ しっぽは正直ですよっ！いつでもごしゅじんあいらびゅー！ 「わー！ごしゅじんっ！ポチコ、人間になっちゃいましたっ！ 遊んでくださーい！」 「って！誰ですかその犬っ！ ポチコというものがありながら…」 「そんなごしゅじんには愛のムチですーっ！ おーーんどりゃぁぁぁーー！！」 少しでも近くで　寄り添っていたいんです ごしゅじんと一緒なら幸せなのです おひざの上は　お気に入りなのっ ちょっと重いけど…眠くなるまで我慢してて 今夜は満月ですね　明日も晴れますよっ さんぽは公園に決めたっ！今日も夢の中 いまさら？？首輪つけるなんて！ なーんにも心配いらないですっ　いつでもいっしょ… ごしゅじんあいらびゅー！ 首輪つけるなんて！ なーんにも心配いらないですっ　いつでもいっしょ！ リードなんてつけなくても　ずっとずっとそばにいますから Long Romaji Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. nee nee goshujin? booru wo nagete kudasai oikakeru no desu. asonde kudasai nee nee goshujin? enban nagete kudasai oikakeru no desu. asonde kudasai (se~ no!) ikkai mawatte niikai mawatte sankai mawatte guruguru… yonkai mawatte gookai mawatte rokkai mawatte wan! (wanwan!) jukkai mawatte hyakkai mawatte senkai mawatte guruguru… mou iya! nadenade shite hoshii desu! ima sara?? kubiwa tsukeru nante! nigetari shinai desu shippo wa shoujiki desu yo! itsudemo goshujin airabyuu! nee nee goshujin? kinobori mitete kudasai kakenukeru no desu. gohoubi kudasai goshujin! goshujin! yosomi shinaide kudasai kakenukeru no desu. gohoubi kudasai (se~ no!) ichi byou matte mo ni byou matte mo san byou matte mo kurenai… yon byou matte mo go byou matte mo roku byou matte mo wan! (garuru!) nan byou matte mo nan byou matte mo nan byou matte mo kurenai… ijiwaru! nadenade shite hoshii desu! ima sara?? kubiwa tsukeru nante! nigetari shinai desu shippo wa shoujiki desu yo! itsudemo goshujin airabyuu! "Waa! Goshujin! Pochiko, ningen ni nacchaimashita! asonde kudasaai!” "Tte! Dare desuka sono inu! Pochiko to iu mono ga ari nagara…” "Sonna goshujin ni wa ai no muchi desu! ooondoryaaaaaaaa!!” sukoshi demo chikaku de yorisotteitain desu goshujin to issho nara shiawase nano desu ohiza no ue wa oki ni iri nano chotto omoi kedo… nemuku naru made gaman shitete konya wa mangetsu desu ne ashita mo haremasu yo sanpo wa kouen ni kimeta! kyou mo yume no naka ima sara?? kubiwa tsukeru nante! nanni mo shinpai iranai desu itsudemo issho… goshujin airabyuu! kubiwa tsukeru nante! nanni mo shinpai iranai desu itsudemo issho! lead nante tsukenakute mo zutto zutto soba ni imasu kara Long English Translation Hey, hey, Master? Please throw the ball I’ll chase it. Please play with me Hey, hey, Master? Please throw the frisbee I’ll chase it. Please play with me (Let’s go!) Spin one time, spin two times Spin three times, round and round… Spin four times, spin five times Spin six times, woof! (Bow-wow!) Spin ten times, spin a hundred times Spin a thousand times, round and round… Enough already! I want you to pet me! At this kinda time?? What’s with the collar? I’m not gonna run My tail can’t lie! I love you always, Master! Hey, hey, Master? Please try to climb the tree I’ll run after you. Please give me a reward Master! Master! Please don’t look away from me I’ll run after you. Please give me a reward (Let’s go!) Wait one second, wait two seconds Wait three seconds, still… Wait four seconds, wait five seconds Wait six seconds, woof! (Growl!) Wait so many seconds, wait so many seconds Wait so many seconds, still… Meanie! I want you to pet me! At this kinda time?? What’s with the collar? I’m not gonna run My tail can’t lie! I love you always, Master! "Wow! Master! Pochiko turned into a human! Please play with meee!” "Wait! Who’s that dog? Even though Pochiko is here…” "Master is making shame of love! Ahhhh, enoughhhh!!” I want to cuddle close with you even if just a little I’m happy as long as I’m with Master My favorite is being on your lap I’m a little heavy… But please bear with me till I get sleepy It’s full moon tonight, it will be sunny tomorrow We will walk to the park! Tonight I dreamed again At this kinda time?? What’s with the collar? There’s nothing to be worried about; We’ll always be together… I love you, Master! What’s with the collar? There’s nothing to be worried about; We’ll always be together! Even if you don’t leash me I’ll always, always stay on your side Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of ポチコの幸せな日常, titled ポチコの幸せな日常(Long Version), appears on the pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.2 album. Trivia *'ポチコの幸せな日常' was added to pop'n music Sunny Park on August 12th, 2013, as part of Phase 2 of the WaiWai pop'n Doubutsuen event. *'ポチコの幸せな日常's' songwheel genre, わんわんコア, can be read as "wanwan core". **"Wanwan" is the Japanese onomatopoeia of a dog's bark. *In the pop'n music data, ポチコの幸せな日常 is named "inuko", making a pun on , NU-KO, and . **'ポチ=' Most popular dog's name in japan. コ= ''' Name suffix for female. *ポチコの幸せな日常''' is one of the unlockable crossover songs for jubeat saucer fulfill on the 発見！よみがえったBEMANI遺跡 event. *'ポチコの幸せな日常' can be unlocked in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper from December 24th, 2014 as part of the event, by obtaining the power. Music Comment Wow! Master! Pochiko turned into a human! Mmm, please play with me! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:NU-KO Songs Category:Featured Articles Category:WaiWai Pop'n Doubutsuen Category:Iori Saeki Songs